1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the ladder art, and more particularly, to a novel and improved ladder standoff platform. The invention is specifically concerned with a ladder standoff platform for offsetting the upper end of a straight ladder away from the face of a building against which the ladder is mounted, and for supporting tools and other equipment, such as paint pails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the ladder art to employ ladder standoff platforms for supporting tools and the like, and for positioning the upper end of a straight ladder in an offset position away from the face of a building against which the ladder is mounted. A disadvantage of the prior art ladder support platforms is that they are complex and expensive to make, and time consuming in attaching the platform to a ladder. All prior art ladder platforms employ various types of attachment screws and the like which must be individually fastened to the rails of a ladder. Examples of such prior art ladder platforms are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,264, 2,806,642 and 3,182,749. Further examples of complicated and expensive ladder platforms are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 548,111, 2,749,008, 2,803,389, 3,028,929, 3,288,249, 3,734,236 and 3,762,500.
Another disadvantage of some prior art ladder standoff platforms is that the load transmitted to the ladder from the platform is taken up by one or more rungs on the ladder, and such structure does not provide optimum safety conditions.